Harry Potter and the Sisters Of Fire
by Love Of The Draconis
Summary: Pairing: HarryOC. The Sisters of Fire, a legend that the entire wizarding world knew all to well...except for the sisters themselves. When the Sisters are brought to Hogwarts, what will happen?


Harry Potter

And the Sisters

Of Fire.

* * *

Started: Monday, January 30, 2006.

Author's Original Characters:

1. Nianna, 17, keeper of The Flame,

2. Neska, 16, sister of Nianna,

3. Norala, 16, twin sister of Neska.

4. Felix Green, guardian of the sisters,

5. Felicia Green, wife of Felix.

6. Fiona Green, 17, Nianna's best friend.

7. Fawn Green, 16, Neska's best friend.

8. Flora Green, 16, Norala's best friend.

* * *

Nianna _WAS_ a simple girl, until the day she received her powers. When she turned 11 years old, her hair turned neon orange and her eyes turned red. She found out on her 11th birthday that she was adopted. Her parents told her everything: her real name was Nianna—she used to be Nina, her real parents weren't even human—they were Elves, and that she was a Keeper. Nina Long became Nianna Tenuviel. When in Magic School, she was known as Nina Long. But when 6th year ended... 

"WHAT?" Nianna was upset.

"The Headmaster feels that...seeing as you are a Keeper...you are a threat to the school." Nianna's mother was sympathetic.

"God, he's an ass, Mom. How could you listen to him?" Nianna

Her dad sat down.

"Nia, listen to your mother," He said sympathetically.

"Nia, I was able to get you into another school. Your father and I went there and it's a fortress."Her mother smiled.

Nianna looked happier.

"Where?"Nianna

"Hogwarts."Mom

Nianna looked really happy.

"That's where Fiona, Fawn, and Flora are!"

"Yep. We know the Headmistress there."

"You do too."

"Who?"

"Aunt Minerva."

Nianna and her sisters were happy.

"When do I start...I know the beginning of 7th year...I thought it was stupid the second it came out of my mouth."

"Nianna..."

"(whiney) What?"

"We have to get you all new stuff. Your sisters are going with you."

"(disappointed) Okay."

"Nia..."

"(cheery) I'm kidding, Daddy."

* * *

Nia and her sisters walked into Diagon Alley, meeting Aunt Minerva at Madame Rosemerta's. Rosemerta happened to be a family friend. 

"Hey, Aunt Rosie," Nia smiled.

"Nina, how are you?" Rosemerta asked.

"Good. And I know the truth now. Seeing as I was kicked out of my old school because the hundan headmaster thought I was a threat. A Ring Keeper is nothing compare to the Dark Lord," Nia whined.

Nia and her sisters sat down to a table that Rosemerta motioned them to.

"Minerva should be here any many now," She told the girls.

"Don't tell me that the big bad Aunt Minnie is late?" Neska laughed.

"Yes, Nessie, she is. Big surprise to me, too," Rosemerta laughed.

"Aunt Minnie is never late," Norala huffed.

"Don't be such a doof, No-No," Nia laughed.

"I am not a doof, Nianna," Norala glared.

"Are too," Neska smiled.

The girls were too busy fighting amongst themselves to notice Minerva walking in the door.

* * *

"The girls look like they are having fun," Minerva smiled. 

"If you think fighting like..."

"Like sisters."

"Well, yes, but..."

"Just face it, Rosemerta, they remind you of you, Lilianna, and Serena."

Madame Rosemerta conceded on that point. They remind her of her and her sisters. She laughed at how much they reminded of her of them. _Lil and Rena...how much I miss them,_ She thought to herself, _Nia, Norala, and Neska...they deserve so much more than a Keeper and her handlers. They deserve a real life._ Rosemerta snapped out of it when she noticed that Minerva had went to join the girls.

* * *

"Hello, girls," Minerva greeted them. 

"Hey, Aunt Minnie," The girls greeted her in unison.

Minerva sat down. She looked at the young girls, happy to see them, but at the same time, she was sad of their fate. A Keeper and her Guardians. She didn't see that when she looked at them. All she saw was her girls and she wanted to keep it that way. She would protect them with the same ferocity that Albus would have. She'd protect them from everything if she could, but she can't. They are growing up and she can't protect them from their duty. But she could sure as shit make sure that nobody else did. Not the Governers, not the Ministry, not even Voldemort himself.

"Hey, Aunt Minnie?" Neska said quietly.

"Yes, Nessie?"


End file.
